bzpowercirclefandomcom-20200216-history
BIONICLE: The Legend Reborn (Book)
BIONICLE: The Legend Reborn is the BIONICLE novelization of the fourth BIONICLE movie. Summary The book begins with the Kanohi Ignika flying through space, containing the mind of Mata Nui, after his giant robot body was stolen by Teridax. The former Great Spirit vows to save his people, even as the mask is caught by Bara Magna's gravity. The Ignika lands in the desert, creating a large crater, and attracting the attention of several Scarabax Beetles. It then rises in the air and uses its' power to create a body for its' host, scattering the beetles. Mata Nui quickly befriends a remaining Scarabax Beetle, which touches the Mask of Life and is transformed into a shield. Mata Nui immediately puts it to use defending himself against the attack of a Vorox, which retreats after its' tail breaks against a boulder. The shield transforms back into a beetle, and Mata Nui picks up the tail as a Thornatus reaches the scene, driven by Metus. The Agori agrees to take Mata Nui to Vulcanus, where he has some business. The two arrive in time to watch an Arena Match between Ackar and Strakk. The veteran overcomes the Ice Tribe warrior, but after surrendering Strakk attacks Ackar from behind by throwing his shield towards Ackar. Mata Nui saves the Vulcanus Glatorian, managing to defeat Strakk when the Vorox stinger tail he carries transforms into a sword after touching the Ignika. Ackar takes Mata Nui to his hut. Metus arrives and offers Mata Nui the chance to become a Glatorian, but Mata Nui refuses. While he is speaking with Ackar about his mission, Kiina jumps out of hiding. After noticing Mata Nui's Scarabax and calling it Click jokingly, Mata Nui accepts the name. She, having heard him speak of his mission, offers to show Mata Nui a cavern full of ancient technology in Tajun he can use, in exchange for him taking her along on his journey. The next day, the three leave for Tajun on Kiina's Thornatus. While traveling through Sandray Canyon, they discuss the possibility of there being a traitor among the Agori. However, a Skopio suddenly emerges from the ground in front of them, and Bone Hunters, sent after the group by the Agori traitor, appear behind them. At first put at a disadvantage, they manage to escape when Mata Nui creates an avalanche that buries the Skopio and most of the bandits. Reaching Tajun, they find it burning. Inside the destroyed village, the group finds Gresh, badly wounded. They head for Kiina's cave, and while doing so, they see Tuma leading Skrall and Bone Hunters and realize they have joined forces. In Kiina's cave, they find Berix, with whom Kiina becomes annoyed for trespassing, being possessive of the cavern. Mata Nui and Ackar manage, though, to convince her to let him treat Gresh, despite her heavily negative opinion about the particular Agori. Meanwhile, Mata Nui is attracted by the inscriptions and symbols on the cavern wall , finding them familiar. Kiina negatively theorizes that it must have been built by the Great Beings, startling Mata Nui. He finds a great door marked with a familiar symbol. The Ignika opens it and inside Mata Nui finds the designs of his old robot body. In Roxtus, Tuma gloats over his success in destroying Bara Magna's main water source, which he believes will make the other villages fight against each other for the precious substance. Meanwhile, back in Tajun, Ackar knocks out a pair of Bone Hunter guards, clearing the way for the others to come out. Seeing their weapons' sorry state, Ackar requests Mata Nui to use the Ignika's power to repair them. Mata Nui does so with Ackar's sword, granting him Fire abilities. Taking Kiina's staff next, Mata Nui states he will then resume his own quest, but is persuaded by his new found friends to remain. He then transforms Gresh's blades as well. The group then travels to Tesara, and along the way, the Glatorian practice with their new Elemental Powers and Ackar starts teaching Mata Nui fighting techniques. Arriving in Tesara, they find a match between Vastus and Tarix taking place, with Metus and Raanu overseeing it. Ackar speaks to the crowd against the Glatorian system and is supported by Vastus and Tarix. The Skrall-Bone Hunter alliance and the destruction of Tajun is announced and Ackar calls for unity. Raanu states they cannot fight the Skrall, but at Ackar's request, Mata Nui demonstrates the mask's ability to transform Glatorian weapons, and made an example with Tarix's Water Blades. Raanu gets Mata Nui and the Glatorian to swear allegiance to the Agori and they all celebrate their new unity. Defenses are immediately built in Tesara. Meanwhile, Kiina corners Berix in the Hot Springs and accuses him of being the traitor, but the two are then captured by the real traitor along with some Skrall and Bone Hunters. Metus and Raanu run to the village to announce their capture and Mata Nui resolves to go rescue them, alone. Before leaving, he assists in the uniting of the two metal shelters of the village, and realizes something, though he does not share his realization with Ackar. Caged in Roxtus, Kiina and Berix are clashing over the cavern. Eventually, the two realize they were both seeking to hide from the outside world in there and agree to share the place. Meanwhile, Mata Nui reaches Roxtus and challenges Tuma in a duel for his friends' freedom. They both battle fiercely, but Tuma gains the upper hand. Suddenly Mata Nui remembers Ackar's training and finds a kink in Tuma's armor. Using it against him, he slips under the Skrall leader's guard several times, continually striking until Tuma is defeated. Mata Nui waits for the Skrall to honor his deal with Tuma. But then Metus appears, revealing himself to be the traitor, and orders the Skrall to kill Mata Nui. The former Great Spirit asks Click to escape, but the Scarabax returns along with hundreds of its' kin, which gather in the shape resembling Malum, temporarily scaring the Skrall and Bone Hunters into disorder. Mata Nui frees Kiina and Berix even as the Glatorian and Agori arrive to fight the Skrall and Click rejoins Mata Nui. A great battle ensues, but despite the initial surprise, the enemies regroup and start defeating the Glatorian. Mata Nui manages to open a gap in their lines and spots Metus fleeing. He pursues, defeating the Agori's guards, and reaches Metus' Thornatus which is then flipped over by some Vorox. Mata Nui transforms the traitor into a snake through usage of the Ignika and returns to his friends. Meanwhile, Ackar, Gresh, and Kiina, cornered by the Skrall, attempt to combine their powers but are unable to repel the assault. Mata Nui adds Life energy to their attack, increasing the intensity sufficiently to drive the Skrall back, leaving the Glatorian victorious. Weeks later, Mata Nui witnesses the uniting of the metallic shelters of the villages to protect the new mega-city. As the process is completed, Mata Nui's friends recognize the shape of the mechanical being seen in the cavern. Berix shows Mata Nui a coin he found in the cavern, with the shape of the Prototype Robot on one side and the pattern of a Skrall Shield on the other. Mata Nui resolves to discover its' meaning. Mata Nui, accompanied by Kiina, Gresh, Ackar, and Berix, serving as Chronicler, leaves on a journey north of the Black Spike Mountains. They challenge many enemies, including the shape-shifters who plagued the Skrall. But, despite knowing he will soon again fight alone, Mata Nui realizes his friends have taught him more than he ever learned by himself in his long existence. Characters *Mata Nui *Teridax (Not Mentioned By Name) *Click *Several Vorox *Metus *Ackar *Strakk *Raanu *Kiina *Several Bone Hunters *Skopio *Gresh *Tuma *Several Skrall *Berix *Vastus *Tarix *Baterra (Not Mentioned By Name) Trivia *The first chapter of The Legend Reborn was included in ''Raid on Vulcanus''. *An excerpt of the novel was included in ''Mata Nui's Guide to Bara Magna''. *A hardcover version with a Legend Reborn preview DVD was also released. See Also *''BIONICLE: The Legend Reborn'' *''BIONICLE: The Legend Reborn - Official Movie Guide'' *''BIONICLE: Desert of Danger'' *''Comic 4: Before the Storm'' *''BIONICLE: Challenge of Mata Nui'' *Saga Guide - Bara Magna *Timeline - Bara Magna Category:Books Category:BIONICLE Bara Magna